Necrophagia II: Pleasure
by Symphonies in Sorrow
Summary: Sequel to "Necrophagia". Star is searching for another victim; she's alone at home with Beast Boy and they are... STRONG content, R&R...


**Overture**

Hello, dear readers! How are you? I hope that everything is all right!  
Your Symphonies in Sorrow, transfigured by fever, is back with another fic… You've read the title. Well, friends, it's true: the sequel to "Necrophagia" is done! I should scream "FINALLY!", I should be happy… I'm not. I have some problems. I want to skip the "private" part but believe me, I had problems. And I still have. I hope I'll be able to solve them. But, anyways, I had the time to write this sequel… and you, readers, convinced me to do it! So, you should thank me… and your own selves! This time it was hard… Because my spare time is slowly disappearing and I don't have time to do my favorite hobby: to write. I don't even have time to play drums (but the neighbors are happy… I'm wondering why…)… Plus, I should write the fourth chap of "A New Foe"… then I have another one-shot, a story after "Honor Thy Father" (if you don't have read it… do it now!), another story I should begin… I need time! And less writer's block…  
But stop complaining; the story is here. It is very, very, very violent. It is soaked in blood, black thoughts… and white fluid. But that's another story… In short, if it is rated R, you know why…  
And now, if you're still here and you're not running away… read and enjoy…

* * *

In the dark room, the closed windows didn't let any ray of the moon to shine inside. The noises were of two lovers in the middle of their intercourse. The clothes laid, quickly removed, near the bed. The noises started to increase as the male started to move faster. The thoughts inside the male's brain were totally paralyzed by the infinite flow of emotion that was trapping him in that sweet vortex called "lust". Somebody could perfectly spit on his face right in that moment but he would not feel anything. 

He felt tremendously good. He never had sex before. And then… he still remembered the wonderful days spent with "his" Terra. He remembered everything of her: her hair, her smile… her smell. Well, to love the smell of your beloved can be considered a maniacal act? He wasn't a maniac… he was just in love. Maybe she was too… anyways, now she wasn't there. He cried, he was desperate but he was able to carry on. He was able to continue to live.

Something similar happened to Starfire. It was obvious that she was in love with Robin. But she had an awful surprise, too: Robin disappeared. Disappeared, missed, vanished in the air. Perhaps Slade kidnapped him. The problem was that it was impossible to find him. They considered him… dead. And Starfire, too, cried a lot. She cried for weeks… _until_ that day.

Bb had find the alien girl crying on the sofa. He was very sad for Starfire, but he didn't know what to do to help her. Then, he got closer talking to her. He said her to carry on, life goes on… She stopped crying saying that she was crying because she loved someone else. But she felt… wrong for Rob. She asked Beast Boy what to do. He talked with sincerity, telling her to confess her love; _love can't wait you for eternity_, were his words. Then, she looked him straight in his eyes, saying: "Beast Boy… I… I love you…".

He gazed at her in shock. He never considered her… as his girlfriend. He always thought that she was in love with Robin… but she was in love with _him_, stupid green man shorter than her of a couple of inches (or feet…). How could she love him? How come that…?

He wasn't able to finish his thought. The girl with red hair like fire kissed him, making him feel guilty. A strange heat started to grow inside his stomach. Did he love her?

He looked her in his eyes. Yes. He loved her. And he was going to tell her…

"I love you too", said Beast Boy.

And so their story started. That was the way two lost souls had found their selves in the sea of their agony and saved their selves. Loving their selves with all their strength.

They continued to kiss each other furtively day after day. Neither Cyborg nor Raven knew it. Just today Starfire decided to give him her body. As a demonstration of her love. He tried to say no, he was too young, but she kept… _begging_ him? Maybe it was the wrong verb, but Starfire was giving him that sensation. Anyways, he changed his mind and they did it. They entered in the room, poorly lit by the lunar light. She gave him a little strip tease. He watched the pinky hands removing the t-shirt first, and then the bra… He gazed at her wonderful tits, at her little nipples… He never saw a naked breast, except in those dirty stuffs he used to gaze for hours in the bathroom. She was alive, she wasn't a piece of paper. He caressed her tits, whilst she was smiling… in a way that now can be considered _weird_. He didn't realize it. Half naked, Starfire began to slip his under suit off. And that's the moment when the ugly fact happened.

He didn't realize it, but he felt an incredible pain… right there. He felt it hard as rock, but he didn't realize it… until Starfire's hands began to work down there. He felt the slight fingers removing his under suit, leaving him with only his pants. Now he was perfectly able to understand the pain. The erection was so painful… She slipped off his pants… and found, literally, a piece of wood. Beast Boy, lost in an undefined paradise, wasn't able to understand what was going on. She caressed it… she didn't finish the move. A spurt came out from his penis, flooding her with a jelly-like white liquid. He stained her lips, her cheeks, her hair, she was totally covered with seminal fluid. Plus, he was all stained with his own sperm too… He wasn't even able to feel guilty for what he had done. He was in some sort of trance, he was thinking to how wonderful was when her hand had touched the tip… The truth fell over him like a stone. He realized the mess. And he started to blush. Maybe she was just removing his pants to put him a condom… and he had… He mentally swore, trying to utter a speech to explain that it all happened because that was his first time and he didn't expected _that_ reaction, that he was extremely sorry for what happened… He tried to utter some excuse that sounded false even before it comes out his mouth. He looked her in her eyes for the first time. What he had expected? A crying face? An expression of inhuman rage? _What_?

She was smiling. Under liters of sperm, gulping it down like water, the alien girl was smiling. "Don't worry," she said, "I'm addicted to it". He asked himself what it meant. Perhaps she already had sex with Robin… so she wasn't virgin… but…? He hadn't time to ask more, because she tossed everything down and she was rubbing her feline tongue over his penis. The golden doors of paradise opened wide, pervading his nostrils with a celestial smell of apricot and dragging him in that famous vortex…

Now they were there. She made him come three times. He was still moving inside her, feeling her devilish heat. He couldn't describe with mere words how beautiful was that sensation… They had tried every position: she seemed to have much experience. One more time, he didn't realize it. Finally, in the most classical position, she came too, moaning over him all her pleasure. He felt himself fulfilled. Even shorter, he knew how to make women scream! He made a little smile, without realizing that she had spent all the time smiling… better say _grinning_. He was just sixteen… and he had just finished to have sex with an alien… that had the same age… and without a condom. He was thinking to the consequences, but the memories of the golden doors overcame him again; holding his penis in her hands, Starfire was speaking: "One last time… what do you think?", she asked with an angelical smile. While the angels were blaring their trumpets for the umpteenth return of Beast Boy in paradise, before to collapse between his own groans he nodded, feeling her hands and tongue…

-CHANGE OF THOUGHTS-

_I'm an emotionless body. I've felt the joy of sex, I've felt the luxury, the pleasure of an hour spent on making happy a man, and I don't feel anything for him, but right now I do not feel anything inside me. I've felt his pleasure, I've tried it over me… I've tried it inside me. I've tried his lust running inside me, I've tried his lust pervading my womb, I've tried his lust filling my throat, I've tried his lust staining my hair… If I've tried his lust, why didn't I try _my_ pleasure? Why emotions continue to escape this body? Why can't I have the chance of feeling pleasure, even just for a moment, as a common woman? Why can't I feel pleasure in being _used_? Maybe my body shows signs of pleasure… My nipples become turgid, I feel that wet sensation… but I do not feel anything inside my mind. Nothing of nothing, just an echo, a faint voice that keeps telling me: "Here's your next meal…". Why? Is possible to feel something with your body and not with your mind? Is possible to feel pleasure with your body, but remain a piece of ice in your mind? _

I should stop putting such stupid questions. I've spent all the time of the intercourse asking myself all those stupid questions… that's why I didn't come, not even once! With a mind lost in other thoughts, how could I think just for one minute to my personal pleasure? To indulge him, I had to act… He believed it was real, as I ever thought he's just a stupid. I just need the occasion, the right moment, that slight lapse of time in which he will be totally destroyed by the effort… I've hid the knife under the bed, I exactly know where it is: I just need to extend my hand and grab it. I've already decided what to do with it.

I look in his eyes. They're half-closed. In a couple of minute he will purr like cats… Stupid green idiot suffering praecox ejaculation… Yes, he's an adolescent: probably I've fulfilled every of his perversion, every of his sexual desire. He felt lust. He felt it. Good for him. That was his last feeling. I continue to lick the tip of his penis; I know that he's gonna come.

In a couple of minutes, he comes inside my mouth; the liquid comes out copious, it slides down my throat, it falls on my tits, it arrives on my hair. He has the same expression of a puppet without his strings. He's exhausted. That's the right moment. While he continues to caress my hair, I reach the knife. I grab it. He smiles, caressing my hair. I continue to caress his penis with my tongue, trying not to alert him with the fact that my hand is under the bed and it's grabbing a knife. He closes his eyes, ready for another spurt. I lift the knife and sink it in the soft stomach's flesh. I slowly push it down, more and more… The blade enters up to the handle. He's gaping at me, he starts screaming. The idiot doesn't remember that Raven and Cyborg are out, visiting friends. They got the occasion and locked in Star's room. He can scream until his throat explodes. Stupid. I've hit him an inch above his belly button; forcing the blade, I make it climbing up. It climbs over the chest, I don't know how much organs and tissue I'm severing. I even scratch a ribcage's bone, I distinctly hear the noise. In a flash, a thought occurs in my mind: right when I've heard his scream of pain and surprise, when I've heard the noise of the blade touching the bone… I've felt pleasure. Maybe not sexual, but my mind was pervaded by a strange sense of pleasure… limitless pleasure. I do not care about it and I look him right in his eyes. He's losing conscience. I want to give him a gift for his stupidity. I want that the last thing he would see is a tongue soaked in his own sperm that rubs over his penis and the last thing he must feel is an orgasm. Just a moment before losing conscience, the flow of seminal fluid regains life. Just a moment before dying, a step before the infernal gates, he's come one more time, demonstrating me that every man thinks just to one thing: in which mouth come first… in this case, in which mouth come last

_Leaving behind my shoulders these thoughts, I take the blade off the chest, making other blood to come out. He will be perfect very soon… I think he will be tasty like Robin._

_What will the Titans say with a less component? They will blame Slade and I will be able to kill the other two… and eat them…_

_

* * *

_

**Finale**

And then, she opens her mouth and eats every piece of the poor beast Boy…  
Et-voila! Before starting to sue me, remember that this is just FICTION, I write those things because I think that an illness like necrophagia is human… It's just a human distortion, a disturbed human mind. You're probably thinking "so, you're disturbed too…". Probably. I just take my ideas from the blackened side of my mind. It is an expression of… whatever…  
If you have liked it, and you want to convince me to do another sequel (I've killed Rob and BB… can I leave Cy and Rae?), review…  
If youhaven't liked it, and you want to criticize the story and his writer, flame me to death: criticize with constructivism and I will consider your opinion.  
And then, as Children of Bodom would say… "I don't give a fuck if you hate me!"  
One more thing: this story was written thanks to a song called "Scavenger Of Human Sorrow", by Death. The band of Chuck Shuldiner (RIP), you know…  
I hope to write something very soon… Till next, readers…

Symphonies in Sorrow


End file.
